A processor core can execute memory access instructions that read data from a memory address, write data to a memory address, or that do both. These memory access instructions can be part of a loop to be repeatedly executed in the hardware of the processor core. For example, the particular memory access sequence performed by memory access instruction can be calculated within the loop using a modulo operation. However, looping calculated addresses of access instructions using such modulo operations can be a time consuming operation for the processor core by virtue of requiring the loop instructions to be executed multiple times and by virtue of the hardware characteristics of the module operation.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.